


归春6

by ganche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganche/pseuds/ganche





	归春6

张筱春昏昏沉沉的睡了一整天。  
傍晚，他从寂寥中醒来，院子里一片鸦雀无声。推开窗子望见对面星星点点的灯光，不由得想起幼时和师父从剧院回来，天色已暗，只有巷口昏黄的灯光，像茫茫黑夜中漂浮的孤舟，在指引着家的方向。他看见那束光便不觉得害怕了，因为他知道，总会有人在家里等他，给他们端上热腾腾的饭菜，柔声细语的问他今天上台累不累。  
张筱春把头深深的埋在双膝里，慢慢的落下了眼泪。  
哭声越来越大，惊动了外间的小涵。小涵连忙备了铜盆和水，进来伺候着，  
“二爷，您昨天都哭的差点晕过去，莫要伤了身子啊”  
张筱春没理会，只是扯下帐角抹了抹鼻子，复又翻过身伏在床头啜泣。  
小涵担心主子的身体，忙叫李妈去请老爷。

等到郭德纲披了衣服赶来，看到的便是张筱春趴在床头一耸一耸的肩膀。他叹了口气，知张筱春是为了姐姐难以释怀。他挥手叫下人退去，轻轻关上房门，走到张筱春床边坐了下来。  
张筱春只当是小涵过来安慰他，头也不抬:  
“你不用管我!”  
郭德纲没有说话，轻轻的将张筱春露在外面的大半截身子盖好。  
张筱春一抬头才发现是郭德纲，内心顿时五味杂陈。他红着眼盯了郭德纲一会儿，才把头偏过去，  
“你是来看我笑话的吗？”  
郭德纲没有答，他静静的看着张筱春瘦削单薄的身躯，那天夜里，两个寂寞已久的灵魂因为冲动而交合时，他才发现他身上道道猩红的伤疤，诉说着男孩承受的一切。  
“对不起”  
郭德纲缓缓的说出了这三个字，犹如平地惊雷。  
“你……”  
张筱春吃惊的转过头来，甚至忘了脸上带着泪痕:  
“你说什么?”  
“我说，对不起”，郭德纲直视着那双秀丽的眼睛，  
“我没能保护好你，我负了……她”  
张筱春偏过头，心里一阵酸楚，竟不知怎么回答才好。半晌，他抬起头，扯着嘴角笑了笑，眼里却闪着星点泪光，  
“你在道歉吗？”  
他突然翻身起来掀开被子，扯开小褂，露出大半个肩膀:  
“你知道，知道这些年我都受了多少苦吗？”  
他哽咽了声音，指着左臂一条长长的，覆盖着紫红血痂的伤疤，  
“就这个，是我他妈当年被日本人从楼上推下来留下的! 我断了五根肋骨，这条胳膊也差点没了，”他红着眼睛，大声质问，  
“那个时候，你他妈在哪儿？我被李彪像婊子一样对待的时候，你在哪儿？”他怒吼着。  
他迫不及待的把伤口举到郭德纲面前，他看到郭德纲因为不忍而闭上的双眼，他感到痛快，像大仇得报一样，这个一直在他面前带着威严面具的男人，终于也有感受痛苦的一天!  
郭德纲脸上的肌肉都绞在了一起，他不忍看张筱春单薄身上狰狞的伤口，心痛的闭上了眼睛。再睁开眼时，已是满目沧桑。他强忍着泪水，不顾张筱春死命的挣扎，将他按进了怀里。  
张筱春被他强有力的臂膀圈在怀中，仿佛失去了所有力气，倒在郭德纲怀里一句话也说不出来，泪水如注而下。仿佛他所经历的所有苦难，都是为了今天这次痛痛快快的发泄。  
无数个被伤痛惊醒的夜里，他抱着膝盖，望着一点点亮起的天际，想起小时候姐姐不在家，郭德纲一改平日的严厉，给他讲故事，从三侠五义到浪里白条张顺。他就这样一点点长大，习惯了每天都有他哄他睡觉的日子，但是一切都在他13岁那年如惊弦般崩落了。  
“师父?”他闭着眼睛，轻轻的，试探着叫了一声，软软糯糯的，  
“哎，哎!”郭德纲抚摸着他的后背，忙不迭的答应。听见久违的称呼，他心里一热，眼泪差点夺眶而出，  
“好孩子啊，好孩子”  
听到了这声肯定，张筱春满足的闭上眼睛，嗅着熟悉的气息慢慢的睡去……  
他回来了，却不知道这样平静的背后是巨浪滔天。  
抱着他的那个男人如雕塑般沉默，像是在忏悔，又像是在祈祷。 

第二天清晨，张筱春推开了书房的大门。他看着书桌后面掩饰不住惊喜的男人，上前轻轻的鞠了一躬，  
“姐夫，早”，  
他绞着手指，对男人微微一笑。

玫瑰园不是原来的玫瑰园了。  
它曾经像鸟儿的空巢一般，只有一个日渐衰老的灵魂在此徘徊。即便曾有羽翼渐丰的雏鸟，也是迫不及待的飞了出去，无人敢来和这个日渐威严和控制力旺盛的男人作伴。  
而张筱春把行装收拾好时，只对李彪说了一句要和家人同住，便欢一头扎进了这个快乐而森严的牢笼。

李妈端了热的羹汤茶点，推开了二楼书房的门。张筱春正在给书房里的兰草浇水，见李妈进来，对她笑了笑。李妈忙去抢过他手里的细颈壶过来，埋怨道:  
“小舅爷，这等事儿怎么劳您操心，仔细别着凉!”  
张筱春笑着摇摇头，  
“反正无事，洒洒花草也无妨”，  
他探头向桌子上，见厨房备了他爱吃的点心，挽起袖子尝了一口，  
“真不错。姐夫!您再不来就没您的份儿了!”他吞下一枚馅饼，冲里面喊道。  
郭德纲放下报纸，寻声到外间，看见张筱春连着塞了几块糕点下肚，便笑他  
:“好小子，我这儿可养不起你了啊!”  
张筱春有些不好意思的低下头，这两天，他和师父的话也多了起来，便仗着胆子开开他的玩笑，但心里他还是略微惧怕师父，  
“我这不是，给您留了一块嘛！”他红着脸嘟起嘴。  
“贪吃玩意儿!”郭德纲笑着骂:“别忘了来我书房! 该练字了!”  
张筱春心里像得了糖一样甜。从日出到入夜，他一直在书房和师父呆在一起，却也不觉得腻味。他从心底里渴望这样的时光能多一点，再多一点。  
只有和师父在一起，他才觉得满足和安全，即便只是各做各的事，互相默契的安静，偶尔聊聊他的少年时代，互相打趣一番。有时，他从书后面悄悄探出头来，看见师父戴着眼镜，拿着放大镜细细阅读文字，便像确认了什么一样喜悦而甜蜜。郭德纲近年性子越发祥和，不似他少年时代严厉，他便壮着胆子开玩笑，就为了得到师父一句亲昵的笑骂，然后他便不出所料红了脸。  
张筱春在外人眼里是高贵而骄傲的，只有在郭德纲面前除外。

午后，阳光撒进二楼宽敞的窗棂，投在宽大古朴的案几上。  
桌前两个人一座一站。张筱春按照郭德纲说的方法认真下笔，许久未用的右胳膊酸涩提不起力。张筱春稳了稳心神，复又沾了墨汁落笔下去。  
郭德纲在旁边的太师椅上摇着扇子，注视着张筱春的一笔一划。张筱春虽然是京韵名角儿，诗文演绎皆通，但并不精于书画，平日里的字写的像蜘蛛爬一样歪七扭八。郭德纲看着冒火，便把他抓来书房要给他好好补这一课。  
眼下，张筱春忘了下一笔该怎么提，顿在那里苦思冥想。郭德纲也不提示，摇着扇子看着他，慢慢的，张筱春在他的目光里悄悄的红了脸。  
张筱春还是败下阵来，有些不好意思地转向郭德纲，  
:“师，师父……我忘了下一步是什么了”  
郭德纲提醒:“先顿笔，再往左提勾”  
他玩味的看着张筱春恍然大悟的模样，“少爷，你说该不该打?”  
张筱春吐了吐舌头，“该!”  
郭德纲撑起扇子，“那你说，是我现在打你两下，还是我给你记着，一会儿攒起来脱了裤子趴那儿打?”  
张筱春不由得红了脸，自己那么大的人了，还要像小孩一样打光屁股?他忙不迭的说:“我，我错了，您现在就打吧”。  
郭德纲从书桌上拿下一方檀木镇纸，在空中挥了挥，发出“呼呼”的声响，张筱春想着儿时挨打的规矩，双手交叠在身前，绷直了腿，一动也不敢动。“啪!啪!”两下，镇纸重重的抽在张筱春绷的紧紧的屁股上，打得张筱春差点伏在桌上，连带着水裤都凹陷下去又弹起来，  
“打的好!”他忍住痛呼声，感觉着屁股应该是肿了起来。  
郭德纲放下扇子，眼神示意他继续。张筱春直冒冷汗，不敢怠慢，打起精神来写下一笔。  
就这样，张筱春时写时停。无奈他好些年没动过笔，功课落下不少，时不时靠郭德纲提醒，于是书房便又会传来镇纸抽在屁股上的声音，以及张筱春忍不住的呻吟。  
太阳☀快落了山，晚霞映上了玻璃，郭德纲才示意他可以休息。张筱春像得了赦令般停下笔。他心里害臊，许久没像小孩一样挨过打，屁股已经肿到裤子都撑起了一大圈。当着师父的面他却不敢揉，只能虚虚扶着后腰按了按。郭德纲起身，去架子上取了一支崭新的狼毫湖笔，背对着他摊开一方宣纸，头也没回的问:  
“疼吗?”   
，语气并不像刚才般严厉。  
张筱春放下手，有些羞赧的承认，  
“有点儿”。  
“疼才好，疼就是为了让你记住”，  
郭德纲带着金丝眼镜，一边仔细比对宣纸的尺寸，  
“这次疼了，下次你就不敢再犯”  
“噢”，张筱春费力的去揉发烫的屁股，不用看就知道，一定红肿的老高。郭德纲铺好纸张，向他招了招手:  
“来，我带着你写”。  
张筱春依言上前，郭德纲不由分说捉住他的右手，他宽大的手掌包裹住张筱春骨骼纤长的手指，一股暖意涌上来。郭德纲带他握住笔，指尖被注入了刚劲的力道。张筱春静静感受着他的呼吸声，随着笔势的节奏起伏，摇摆。  
他不说话，他便也不说话，他们呼吸声出奇地平和的一致的，一双手在白如雪的宣纸上游走、舞动，像一对翩翩起舞的璧人。笔尖轻盈的擦过纸面，他带他一点点的感受行云流水，笔走龙蛇，在雪里翻飞，在画里游弋。  
他总角之时，便也是立在这人身旁，他为他唤醒春天第一声惊雷，将世间百态尽展于他眼前。他便按着他的指引一步步的踏足于磅礴的大地，栉风沐雨，矢志不渝。  
他转过头，看着男人近在咫尺的脸，金丝镜反射着窗外灿烂火红的云霞，将他的双眼映照的灿烂而威严。他的嘴边似乎带着淡淡的，满意的微笑，仿佛一个庄严圣洁的神使。张筱春看得出了神，内心却出奇的宁静祥和——  
如果能这样一辈子在他身边，  
陪着他，慢慢变老，  
那该多好?  
他喃喃道。


End file.
